Light em up
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: Sabrina, like every other demigod, lived a normal life, and like every other demigod, that had to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Cold... So very cold... Who am I? Where am I? A cold breeze came by, blowing the loose snow around me, but it wasn't just snow... I got up and looked around, I was in the woods and it was night time. The full moon beamed down enough light for me to see vaguely, just what was around me. I shivered as the wind blew again, only this time it carried the scent with it, the smell of ash... It all came flooding back to me, I remembered it all, and sadly, I didn't want to.

**dont give me crap, its my first Percy Jackson story... My friend and I wrote it so dont be hatin, ill post the first chapter as well if it will make u feel better**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got this story up and running so this is another thing to look forward to that is away from Avengers, or fantastic 4, or Saints row... I lost my train of thought, but heres yous gos**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter** **1**

**-Two Days ago-**

"Sabrina, time to wake up." My mom said in her gentle tone. It was another school day yet again, something I endured on a regular basis. I groaned and got up, my mom was sitting on the edge of my bed, she had her fiery red hair (which me and my twin brother Sebastian shared with her) tied back into a bun. She wore light makeup

around the eyes, and a blue blouse with khakis,

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked,

"Bri, we go through this everyday." She sighed,

"Right..." I got up, she smiled and left the room.

After I threw on my uniform for school (we went to a boarding school) I headed downstairs. Sebastian was talking my mothers ear off about some video game he wanted, my mother smiled wearily at him, "That's nice dear, but you know we don't have the money for that." Ever since our dad died, my mom has been working two jobs just to support us, there are some nights she doesn't eat. We live in a small log cabin, I guess you can call it that, just outside of Denver. It's currently the middle of November, so we're getting pretty harsh weather, "When you guys leave, please make sure you bundle up, the news said it's only 15 degrees (fahrenheit) outside, I don't want you getting frostbite." My mom fretted,

"Yes mom." Bas and I said at the same time, she smiled at us,

"Here are your lunches." She handed us our lunch boxes,

"I have to go or I'll be late." She said and kissed us goodbye before she left.

"Man, I wish we had more money." Bas grumbled, kicking some snow,

"I know... It's been hard since..." I didn't have to finish for him to understand what I was implying. We were trudging through a foot of snow down a hill just to get to the bus stop.

"I think mom is overworking herself... I don't see how we have no money and she works two jobs!"

I sighed, "They're only part time jobs and she only works like... Four hours each."

He nodded, "Yeah..."

At the bus stop my friends Gina, Alyssa, and Nicolette were standing, along with some of Sebastian's friends that I didn't care about, "M-m-man it's f-freezing out here." Alyssa stammered, her body shivering,

"You can tell you're new here." Gina said,

"I used to live in Miami, where it was warm all year round, and I could go to the beach right after school." Alyssa is new to Denver as of four months ago,

I laughed, "Well, you could go swimming in Gina's lake but I don't think it will make you much warmer." Gina laughed in agreement.

Nicolette gave us a confused look (she's deaf) "Oh crap!" I signed out the whole

conversation to her. She smiled and signed back, "Nicolette says 'Haha that's funny.'"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And the conversation changed.

**-After school-**

Bas and I headed back up to our house, and it was no surprise that our mom wasn't home. I sat my backpack on the ground, Sebastian just shoved past me, "Sebastian, what's wrong?" I asked but he ignored me and kept on walking. I shrugged it off and went to watch television. Later that evening when I was sitting in my bedroom reading a book, I heard Sebastian in his room, talking to someone, but it was too muffled for me to hear. I thought nothing of it and went to bed.

The next day at school I was sitting at my usual lunch table with my friends and Sebastian's friends, but Bas was sitting alone at the other end of the room, "Hey Jason." I tapped his shoulder to get his attention,

"Yeah Bri?"

"Do you know what is up with Bas?"

"Can't say that I do, he's been acting weird the past week and I don't know why... He never told me." I sighed and leaned forward,

"Maybe he's going through a phase..." Scott (another friend) suggested, I shrugged,

"Eh, just let Bas be Bas." Gina said, pulling her brown hair back so it was out of her bluish-gray eyes, I just sighed and watched my brother the rest of lunch.

When we got home our mom was home and doing house chores, "Hey kids." Mom greeted,

"Hey mom." I smiled and hugged her,

"Bas?" She looked past me but he was already gone, "I have something to tell you two... Together though."

"What is it mom?"

"I'll wait until your brother gets down here."

I sighed, "Okay."

Sebastian finally decided to come downstairs, "Okay kids, I know you're sixteen, and I think that you're old enough to know this."

"Know what?" I asked,

"Well, it's about your father... Your real father."

"What do you mean, dad was our real dad." I said,

"No... He wasn't, your real dad left when you were a few weeks old."

"Then who is our real dad?" Sebastian asked,

"Well... I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?!" He bolted up from the couch, "You're saying that there is some guy out there who should be helping us, and you can't even tell us who it is!" He flipped the coffee table over in rage and stormed out the door,

"Bas, wait!" Mom called out,

"Let him cool down." I put a hand on her shoulder,

"Im sorry Bri, but one day your life will all make sense." She said and went to her room.


End file.
